


A Messy Situation

by imoldgreg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), In Bruges (2008), Ordinary Decent Criminal (2000)
Genre: Blood, But Also Similar To Ray From In Bruges, But You Can Assume It’s Happy Tbf, Character Death - Everyone But Percy, Chav Percival Graves, Crime Boss Gellert Grindelwald, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Irish Percival Graves, M/M, Mind Break, Percy Is 18, Percy is Alec From Ordinary Decent Criminal, Similarly Gellert Is Both Harry From In Bruges And Also Micheal Lynch From Ordinary Decent Criminal, Swearing, Torture, Violence, Waterboarding, ambiguous ending, breath play, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoldgreg/pseuds/imoldgreg
Summary: Percy betrays his crime boss and it all goes downhill from there





	A Messy Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weirdest and darkest thing I’ve written in a while so heed the warnings and try not to have your expectations too high
> 
> -this literally came to me after watching ordinary decent criminal and I wrote it in two hours so there u go

Betrayal was something Gellert despised. It made him irrationally angry to hear that one of his lads had been dishonest with him. They were almost like a family, and family didn’t break faith with each other.

The youngest member, Percy, would’ve indeed considered the lads his brothers, and possibly even seen Gellert as a father figure, having no real family of his own besides a deadbeat dad who he’d never seen outside of a prison’s visiting room.

But he’d made a mistake, and Gellert didn’t allow room for that. He pressed the tip of his shoe against the boy’s pale cheek, and turned his face to the side with alarming ease. Percy’s shallow breathing was loud in the abandoned factory; quick, wrenching gasps that sounded like sandpaper against skin, the occasional choking splutter when his blood pooled at the back of his throat. It dribbled over his chin and down his neck, staining the nice white shirt Gellert had bought him to look nice in court several months ago.

“You shouldn’t have done it my boy, it was stupid of you to think I wouldn’t find out,” he sighed heavily, crouching down besides the heaving body and tapping Percy’s forehead with the barrel of the gun. “Now everyone’s had to pay.”

It made Percy splutter in fear, and a strangled sob came from the bloody mouth. His sallow cheeks were wet with tears. They’d been here almost an hour, and Gellert had played with him cruelly. He'd considered leaving him to die, but the boy had been extremely helpful to him over the past year, despite this unfortunate mistake.

Gellert stood, and pulled back the hammer, aiming directly at Percy’s head. The boy’s frightened eyes stared up at him. It was such a shame he’d been so stupid, and earned himself such a vicious punishment – his body had more bullets in it now than bones, and most had been shattered anyway.

The rest of the lads had received a quicker fait, their unmangled bodies lying a few feet away, simple bullet wounds in their heads. The cops would’ve done worse, their lives would’ve been ruined, their families killed.

Percy had fucked everything up, and now there was no way out for any of them.

Gellert sighed heavily. The thick scarlet pool beneath the boy’s body had started to creep under his shoes, ruining the leather. He clicked his tongue irritably.

“If I can’t trust you what use are you to me?”

The gunshot rang through the factory’s cold stone walls.

Gellert wished it hadn’t had to come to this, but Percy had been far too young to take the stress the cops had put them under.

He’d started to show signs of it barely a month before, and he really should’ve noticed. It had been a Monday morning, and Gellert had asked the lads to congregate at his home to discuss a possible heist, but the police had gotten wind of their meet up and followed them all there.

Everyone arrived in a terrible mood, but none worse than Percy. He’d scraped one of the officer’s cars as he’d driven up, and almost knocked another down, getting out the car and slamming the door viciously.

“What the fuck do you cunts think you’re doing following me round like that?” Percy spat as their feet, the other lads already moving to go inside, ignoring the guards.

“You better watch your mouth, you little shit, or we’ll shut it for you,” an officer smirked, his hand resting suggestively over his belt where his gun was tucked. Percy, being barely 5’6” and the officer easily standing at above 6’, decided it would be a good idea to start a fight over this, which the other lads quickly manhandled him away from and shoved him inside.

“What the fuck did you do that for? I could’ve fucking knocked the cunt out easy,” Percy snarled at Jacob, Gellert’s oldest member, to which Jacob scoffed and locked the door.

“Shut up runt, you need taking down a peg.”

But Percy didn’t shut up. He was extremely agitated throughout the whole meeting, pacing up and down, smoking his way through Gellert’s entire package he’d handed him.

“Percy get away from the window,” Theseus sighed without even looking over, and Percy showed the cops outside his middle finger before letting go of the drawn curtain.

Even as Gellert explained the plan and tried to get the boy on board he wouldn’t have it, finding fault in everything and insolently spitting whenever he was told to shut up. Gellert grimaced at the mess on his carpet.

Finally they realised Percy wasn’t going to calm down when he snapped and shouted at Jacob’s attempt to organise the plans, leading to Jacob almost hitting him when Percy shoved him hard in the chest unprovoked.

“Lads you can go, meet me in an hour downtown. Percy stay here,” Gellert used a dangerously calm tone that made Percy halt and the rest of the lads leave quickly. He watched the boy’s Adams apple bob up and down anxiously. He knew he’d messed up.

“Why the fuck do you think you can act like a petulant little brat here hm? This is my house, those are my men, and you belong to me. You show me some fucking respect or I’ll make you wish you’d never been born, do you understand me?” he got in Percy’s face, and when the boy wouldn’t meet his eyes he grabbed his jaw and forced him.

“Whatever, get off me man,” Percy could barely speak without his voice shaking, but his tone made Gellert’s blood boil.

He punched him in the face, hard, and Percy cried out childishly, staggering back unexpectedly.

“You’re a good boy deep down Percy, I know you want to follow my orders,” Gellert's voice was stern, adopting the tone he used for his kids when they were in trouble, gripping the back of Percy’s neck and forcing him over the coffee table in the centre of the room.

“Get the fuck off me, I don’t fucking need you,” Percy snapped, and tried to struggle free to return the blow, but Gellert was on him forced his face down against the sleek wood of the surface, his hand a heavy pressure on his head. The other hand tugged down the boy’s joggers.

Percy swore. Gellert smirked. As much as the boy claimed he hated their arrangement, he’d still prepared himself for Gellert, his hole glistening with lubricant. It made his mouth water, his cock jumping.

“I don’t wanna fucking do this shit anymore Gellert, those cops out there won’t fucking leave me alone,” Percy snarled, and tried to tug himself away from Gellert’s grip. He found himself trapped as Gellert pushed the head of his prick against the boy’s delicate hole, a soft inhale of appreciation coming from the man above him.

Gellert spat on his cheek and told him to shut up, pushing inside him in one slick thrust, the hand on the back of Percy’s head twisting into his short hair. God the boy was tight, and so fucking hot. Gellert smacked the plump round cheek of his behind and dug his nails into the soft flesh, making Percy swear.

He pushed all the fight out of the boy when he fucked him, squeezing the air from his lungs and the thoughts from his brain. Percy began to swear blatently, his back arching and his hands reaching back to grip Gellert’s shirt, his hips, the waist band of his trousers – anything to drive him deeper inside.

“Such a fucking good boy, imagine if those cops outside could see you now hm? What would they think? Such a fucking hotheaded little cunt like you fucked like a little girl,” Gellert growled into Percy’s ear, his thrusts fast and extremely hard, the sound of wet skin slapping against skin almost deafening.

Percy began to lose it, tears starting to dampen the wood beneath him, his thighs quivering like a virgin. He stopped being able to repress his moans, replacing the angry grunts and breathy profanities with loud, helpless moans, accentuated by each thrust. His panting sounded like a girl’s; high pitched and vulnerable. He even got an adorable flush covering his neck and no doubt down to his achingly hard prick, straining against the soft fabric of his joggers, the friction driving him wild.

“I bet all you want to do is have them fuck you, for you to completely submit to them. Is that what you want princess?” Gellert cooed, letting go of the back of Percy’s head to grip his hips, slamming himself inside the boy, earning a high pitched keen from the boy.

Percys hands came up to his face to try and hide his tears, but Gellert twisted his arms behind his back and pinned his wrists tightly. The boy whined pathetically, his mouth hanging open as he tried to turn his head to watch Gellert inside of him, his pupils blown wide with ecstasy.

Gellert slapped him hard with the back of his hand, and reached around to choke him, pressing his body weight down against the boy’s as he fucked into him mercilessly.

“Is that what you want princess?”

Percy nodded helplessly, sobbing how badly he needed it, how much he fucking loved getting fucked like this. Gellert groaned at Percy’s confessions, letting go of his wrists and reaching around to stroke the boy’s cock and let him cum.

Percy came almost as soon as Gellert had his hand on him, moaning like a girl. His eyes rolled back at the sheer force of his orgasm and he struggled to regain his breath under the weight of Gellert’s body pressing down on him.

The sudden tightness that clamped down on his cock at Percy’s orgasm made Gellert cum unexpectedly, and he fastened his teeth into the meat of his neck and bit down hard as he rode it out, his nails digging deep into the boy’s hips.

Percy was whimpering by the time Gellert let him go, his whole body shaking . 

Gellert smirked, satisfied at his work, and he tucked himself away. Percy stayed slumped on the floor, leaning heavily against the table, his fingers tracing the bloody bruise on his neck where he’d been bitten. He watched Gellert with watery eyes, breathing heavily. His joggers were damp around the crotch where he’d been made to cum inside them.

“You’re a good boy Percy, I’m proud of you,” Gellert spoke gently as he sat down in the armchair opposite the boy, lighting up a cigarette.

Percy flushed at the words and looked down to hide his overwhelmed smile, gingerly kneeling up and pulling his joggers back up. When he stood up his legs shook badly, and he gratefully accepted the cigarette Gellert held out for him.

“When are we doing the heist? “ the boy all but whispered, coughing to try and regain his voice.

Gellert tried not to look too self satisfied, eyeing the wet mess on the coffee table absentmindedly.

“In an hour, downtown.”

\---

But sadly even Gellert’s best efforts couldn’t keep the stupid boy loyal. He was barely 18, he hadn’t enough experience in the world to understand the consequences or the dangers of treachery. He was hotheaded, impulsive and emotional – everything that Gellert’s enemies loved to use and manipulate.

It just so happened that the cops got to him before some other gang did, and Percy wasn’t strong enough to resist. It was partly Gellert’s fault; before the boy entered the group he’d never taken a cock in his life, but now it was everything he craved. Gellert had fucked him and broken him, made him forget that other things in life mattered.

And that’s what the officers used to make him talk.

Especially officer Shaw, a man who'd been familiar with Percy since he was ten years old, throwing him in and out of holding cells and juvenile detention centres for the majority of his teenage life, always dealing with his bratty attitude and uncontrollable aggression with strictly professional methods.

But when Percy went missing and (unbeknownst to Gellert and the lads) in captivity of officer Shaw, things were different.

Determined to locate Gellert and the rest of his gang they turned to less conventional methods of interrogation. It didn’t take them long to have an answer from him – a wet flannel forced over his face and water poured over the cloth made him feel as though he was drowning. He’d never been subjected to anything like this before, and even when he somehow managed not to give up Gellert’s plan they made it worse – quite literally forcing his head down a fucking toilet. They almost drowned him each time before pulling him back up, and then they started fucking him whilst the did it.

By the end of it Percy was completely wrecked. He told them everything. Even things they hadn’t asked for. He couldn’t keep going, his lungs were screaming.

Officer Shaw promised him they’d protect him from the gang now that he’d snitched. He said he wasn’t safe until they were behind bars, so it would do Percy well to stay somewhere safe. Not having anywhere that Gellert didn’t know about to go to, officer Shaw offered his own house to Percy.

It was actually a nice arrangement for the week he spent there, and the two actually became quite comfortable with each other. One night in particular they spent cuddled on the sofa watching a film, Percy with his head on officer Shaw’s lap and his cock in his mouth, sucking him off languidly and sloppily for the best part of an hour. The officer’s hands traced gentle circles over his back, and he whispered sweet nothings into Percy’s ear. When Shaw came in Percy’s mouth he made him sit up, and kissed him sweetly so he could taste himself.

It was as comfortable as Percy had ever been, but he knew well enough that he’d snitched, and when Gellert sent a vague letter to the Shaw residence that simply said 'Kingstate Factory. 1 am' he knew he had to go.

And Gellert had reaped what he had to, even on the rest of the gang, and Percy had painfully accepted his fait.

But Gellert hadn’t killed him. The gunshot that rang so fucking close to his ear had surely been a misfire, surely in seconds the man above him would re-aim and finally it would be over.

But Gellert had made a call. Percy had barely been able to hear what he was saying over the ringing in his ears. Then Gellert had knelt down beside him, soaking his knees in Percy’s blood. He’d kissed his clammy forehead, and put the barrel of the gun inside his own mouth.

Percy hadn’t watched. He couldn’t.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, or when the ambulance showed up. All he could think about was how much he wanted to live.

He really really didn’t want to die.


End file.
